Memories
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Luego de un brutal asesinato, Sanji termina con un caso de Esquizofrenia y escapa de Japón hacia Inglaterra. Mientras que Zoro, vive como estudiante con la esperanza de que algun día vuelva a ver a el rubio. Luego de un pequeño Incidente, Sanji regresa a Japón donde se da un... extraño reencuentro. Lo que no sabe Zoro es que Sanji perdio sus recuerdos. ZoSan AU
1. Chapter 1

Ok, aquí con un nuevo fic xD esto me salio a lo loco pero lo AMO *-*

Espero que les guste :'3

(NOTA: One piece le pertenece a Eiichirō Oda)

Memories cap 1: Schizofrenia

London, Inglaterra 10:45 am 5/12/2002

-¡Dime de una maldita vez quien fue el asesino! –Grito el detective Kuroneko mientras me golpeaba en la cara dejándome el ojo morado-

-Querido detective neko~ -Dijo un rubio con extraña ceja en espiral mientras escupía un poco de sangre- ¿Sabía que la curiosidad mato al gato? Jajajajajaja-

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Kuroashi! –Dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello de mi camiseta mientras el menor aún conservaba su sonrisa traviesa- ¡Esto no es divertido!

-¿Diversión? ¿Dónde? Porque con usted aquí, ¡Nunca! –Grito el rubio soltando una estruendosa carcajada-

-Miserable –Susurro el detective mientras levantaba su puño dispuesto a borrarle la sonrisa al ojiazul-

-Señor detective –Hablo un doctor desde afuera- Necesito que salga para hablar sobre la salud mental de Kuroashi.

-Tsk –Se quejó el hombre mientras se iba dejando la puerta cerrada-

El rubio le echo una mirada a toda la oficina, aburrido.

2 ventanas con reforzamiento de metal, una camisa de fuerza, tijera, puerta cerrada, miles de policías afuera… ¡Igual a mucha diversión!

Mientras el rubio trataba de controlar su risa, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al escritorio, donde se encontraba la tijera. La agarro con la boca y empezó a cortar las mangas de la camisa de fuerza lo cual no fue complicado.

''Regla n° 28: No dejes a Kuroashi solo''

-Eh pasado demasiado tiempo aquí –Dijo el rubio mientras con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a la ventana- 1 2, Sanji viene por ti.

Se quitó el prensa pelo que tenía haciendo que su alborotado cabello callera sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-3 4, Cierra la puerta –Cantaba mientras presionaba el prensa pelo contra los barrotes de la ventana- ¡Boom!

''Regla n° 17: Quitar todo objeto sospechoso de las manos de Kuroashi''

Aquel insignificante adorno para el cabello no era más que una bomba que hizo que la pared completa se destruyera.

-Creo que me tomare unas vacaciones –Dijo para sí mismo el joven mientras saltaba a un árbol para luego, correr hacia los callejones-

-¡Kuroashi! –Grito furioso el detective cuyo nombre era Fullbody-

Luego de correr un poco más, llego hasta una casa abandonada y sin dudarlo entro en ella.

-¡Sanji! –Grito un hombre de pelo negro-

-¡Gin! –Grito el rubio mientras trataba de abrazarlo, cosa que no logro ya que el susodicho le golpeó la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡Idiota! ¡Volviste a que te dejaran atrapar! –Dijo mientras corría hacia una sucia cocina y volvía con un botiquín- Mira cómo te dejaron.

-No es nada –Dijo sonriente el menor-¡Todo es un juego! Me escondo, me persiguen, me atrapan, me interrogan, golpean, escapo y todo vuelve a empezar.

-Sanji… -Dijo el ojeroso con una mirada triste mientras terminaba de curar al menor- Si sigues así no te voy a poder cuidar para siempre.

-No importa, decidí tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones –Dijo el ojiazul mientras se acostaba en el suelo de la mugrosa casa-

-¿A dónde? –Dijo el moreno abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-

-A Japón –Dije con una mirada tranquila y una gran sonrisa-

Tokio, Japón 10:00 am 5/12/2002

Un tranquilo peliverde paseaba por la ciudad cargando con 3 katanas y unas bolsas de comida. Iba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que las noticias televisivas captaron su atención.

-Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, el Esquizofrénico, Sanji Kuroashi, ha vuelto a escapar de la policía una vez más. La población exige que le den fin a este psicópata, pero los detectives todavía creen en la recompensa ''One piece'' –Dijo la reportera mientras sostenía unos papeles- Muchos no sabrán que es esto así que les diré, Hace años cuando el presidente Garp seguía en el poder, sucedió el asesinato ''Luna roja'' en el cual sus 2 mejores amigos fueron asesinados. El homicida escapo y el único que sabe su verdadera identidad es Kuroashi, pero él fue víctima de un severo trauma que lo llevo a la Esquizofrenia causando que sea imposible entablar una conversación con él. La recompensa es de 100, 000, 000 a aquel que descubra quien fue el asesino. Muchos detectives y psicólogos han tratado de recuperar la información sobre aquel accidente pero hasta ahora ninguno lo ha logrado. Volveremos después de comerciales, gracias por sintonizarnos.

-Sanji… -Susurro aquel moreno soltando las bolsas por la sorpresa ¿Cómo olvidar aquel nombre? Su primer amigo-

Su primer amor…

Tokio, Japón 11:38 pm 5/12/2002

Sanji POV

-¡Ya llegue! ¡Al gran Tokio! –Grite al aire ya que las calles estaban completamente vacías- Y pensar que tuve que disfrazarme para llegar aquí.

FLASH BACK

-¡Espera! –Me detuvo mi amigo Gin agarrándome del brazo-

-¿Ahora qué? –Dije desesperado pero aun con una sarcástica sonrisa-

-No puedes ir así vestido –Dijo mientras me daba una bolsa-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte inocentemente-

-Por que inmediatamente te reconocerían y te llevarían a la policía –Dijo el moreno mientras me empujaba a un cuarto- ¡Vístete rápido!

Luego de vestirme, me disponía a irme hasta que Gin me volvió a detener.

-¿Y el dinero? –Dijo con los brazos cruzados-

-Eso déjamelo a mí –Dije con una gran sonrisa y salía de la casa chocando con un hombre- Oh, discúlpeme.

Luego de inclinar la cabeza para disimular mi sonrisa, el hombre se fue dejando ''accidentalmente'' su cartera.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La ropa que me dio, consiste en una peluca de color negro, unos googles grises, una camisa en negro y unos pantalones rojos.

Sentí el frio calar mis huesos mientras que mis dientes empezaban a castañear.

-Uff~ No pensé que el clima estaría tan violento –Dije mientras pateaba la nieve- Ahora que lo piense, no sé dónde dormiré… Bueno, ¡La naturaleza es la mejor cama!

Camine hasta un parque de por ahí mientras que me empezaba a llenar de copos de nieves. En el parque había una banca que hasta el momento, era lo más cómodo que había encontrado.

Limpie la banca y me acosté en ella mientras los copos de nieve caían directamente a mi rostro.

Va a ser una fría noche.

Tokio, Japón 11:56 pm 5/12/2002

Zoro POV

Me acomode mejor la bufanda mientras salía del Dojo donde practicaba kendo y me despedía de mis compañeros.

Fui caminando a paso tranquilo aun sin olvidar aquel noticiero que vi en la mañana.

Sanji todavía está vivo.

FLASH BACK

-¡Sanji! –Grite mientras corría hacia donde estaba mi pequeño rubio- No llores por favor…

-Zo-Zoro –Susurro el menor mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus nublados ojos- Están muertos… Todos murieron.

-¡No los mires! –Grite mientras ponía al ojiazul contra mi pecho- No temas… ya estoy aquí.

-Rojo… -Volvió a susurrar el rubio mientras que se empezaba a reír aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- ¡La luna es roja! Jajajaja

-Tu… -Dije mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y a la vez llegaba la policía y la ambulancia-

…

-¡¿Cómo que escapo?! –Grite golpeando la mesa-

-L-Lo siento pero no puedo darle más detalles a un menor de edad –Dijo intimidada la enfermera-

-¡Menor mis pelotas! ¡¿Dónde está?! –Grite más fuerte mientras que me acercaba a ella-

-N-No lo sé… -Susurro la enfermera con miedo-

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite aún más enojado-

-¡No lo sé! –Hablo firmemente la enfermera-

-¡Zoro! –Grito una mujer quien estaba en la puerta del cuarto del hospital-

-Robín… -Dije sorprendido sin poder creer quien estaba ahí-

Ella se acercó a mí y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me dijo:

-Él se fue Zoro, ya no va a volver –Dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo- Él se suicidó, ya no está aquí.

Las palabras ya no me salían, lo único que pude hacer es derramar lágrimas.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desde aquel día, jure que jamás amaría a alguien como lo hice con él.

Espera… ¿Dónde estoy?

¡Carajo, las calles se volvieron a mover!

Suspire resignado mientras me disponía a sentarme en una de las bancas del parque hasta que vi un cuerpo acostado en el suelo, cubierto de nieve.

-¡Hey! –Grite preocupado mientras corría hacia el muchacho-

Era de aproximadamente 19 años, cabello negro y unas ridículas cejas en…

Espiral…

-No puede ser –Susurre mientras empezaba a quitarle la nieve- Sanji…

Mis lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, al fin, después de años creyendo que estabas muerto. Por fin te tengo conmigo.

Inmediatamente mi felicidad paso a preocupación al ver sus labios azulados y su piel muy pálida. Lo cubrí con mi chaqueta y seguidamente lo cargue en mis brazos y sin dudarlo corrí hacia mi departamento.

No te volveré a perder.

OK, admito que esta corto xD

Aun que la inspiracion me salia hasta por el culo (? tenia que cortarlo porque sigo en examenes /3

Ya el Martes salgo de clase así que tendre tiempo para escribir, aparte de esto no se que más puedo escribir.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia dejenla en los review ;)


	2. PAUSADO

Buenas gente linda U.U

Les tengo que decir, que el fic se pausara. Algunos sabran de que ya tengo cuenta en amor yaoi y ahí estoy publicando 'Nights in Freddy Fazbear Pizza'' version yaoi, así que no tengo tiempo para actualizar este y como apenas tubo un review decidi publicarlo en Amor yaoi.

Cuando el fic este echo y lo publique en amor yaoi, les dare el link para que puedan leerlo completo

Gracias por su atencion.

?uid=85605


End file.
